


Seasons

by Marissaaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, HP: EWE, Humor, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissaaaa/pseuds/Marissaaaa
Summary: "I want the forever type of love with you." - Ron/Daphne oneshot.





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this. Please, let me know your thoughts.
> 
> xoxo

_Spring_

Ron huffed, frustrated, and ran a hand through his wavy red hair.

He was currently walking through Diagon Alley, his footsteps echoing against the cobblestone as he frantically searched for a shop that suited his needs.

Frowning, his eyes perked up at the sight of Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. Chocolates were the perfect gift to apologize with to Ginny. He had called her an old hag the night before yesterday at their weekly family dinner at the Burrow. She had yet to speak to him, but Ron knew if he came groveling with sweets his younger sister would forgive him.

Lost in his thoughts, Ron wasn't paying attention as the shop door opened with a loud bell and he collided with the person coming out.

"I'm sorry, ma'am!"

Ron's Auror reflexes were quick as he grabbed the young women around the waist to prevent her from smacking the rough pavement.

"I wasn't paying attention I'm afraid - " Ron cut himself off in mid-sentence, his arms still around the woman's waist as he stared into her eyes, the tips Winter< ears turning slightly red. She was mesmerizing.

Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. A deep, dark ocean blue with swirls around the pupil. Ron would be lying if he said he didn't lose his breath.

The woman blinked, bringing Ron back to earth as he helped her straighten herself back up right.

She wiped her hands off delicately on her expensive black coat before offering him a handshake.

"No worries. I sure don't mind being fondled by war hero Ron Weasley."

The tips of Ron's ears were definitely red now and the woman seemed to enjoy making him blush.

Nonetheless, Ron took the beautiful women's hand, kissing her hand as he remembered his manners.

He eyed the young women in front of him. For the life of him, he could not remember her. She was a pretty witch; short, barely reaching his ribcage with long curly blonde hair and those too beautiful blue eyes.

Did she go to school with him? He couldn't recall.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Ron couldn't help but ask. He could feel the hot sun beaming down on his back as he talked.

The blonde smirked, fake gasping as she mockingly said, "Why, I never! I guess you head was too far up Granger's arse to notice any other girl. I'm Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne watched as Ron's face made the connections.

Ron blinked, startled. He knew of Daphne, they had a few classes together over the years, but he didn't knowher. All he knew was she was a former Slytherin in his year, she had a younger sister, and her parents were mutual during the Second Wizarding War.

"I didn't recognize you," Ron said honestly, scratching the back of his neck. "It's been so long."

"Yeah," Daphne smirked, her eyes trailing over Ron's muscular form. "I see the years have been good to you, Weasley."

The twenty three year old blushed, he would never get used to praise. "Well, I better get going, Greengrass." Ron excused himself, turning around to enter the shop.

"Wait, Ron!" Daphne grabbed his wrist softly as the redhead held opened the door to the shop.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. What could Daphne possibly want with him?

Daphne smirked confidently, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

A spring breeze swept by the two and Ron caught a whiff of Daphne's intoxicating perfume. He was under her spell and he didn't even know it.

"Would you like to take me out on a date?"

Ron's cheeks turned the cutest shade of red as he grinned. If that wasn't a first; witches, hell, womennever asked the man and that made him attracted to her even more.

"Of course," Ron said and before he could finish his sentence, Daphne had interrupted him and hurriedly kissed him on his cheek before turning around on her heel and walking away.

"This Friday at six o'clock. Dress casual. Bye, Ron!"

.

.

.

_Summer_

"Daphne, if you don't get in this water, I'm going to hex you!" Ron exclaimed, shielding his blue eyes from the blistering sunshine.

The summer had came quickly and most welcomed. The days were short and the sun was warm as Ron and Daphne became closer by the day.

Daphne rolled her pretty eyes as she swung her legs back and forth. She was currently sitting on the lake pier as Ron swam slowly in front of her.

They were spending time alone together in one of Daphne's parents many properties for the summer. After a stressful year, Daphne had immediately owled her father to see if she could use his summer lake house in France before her younger sister, Astoria, had the chance. With a smug smirk of approval, her and Ron had both taken off work as soon as they could for a week. Of course, she had to endure the sarcastic comments from Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy before she went, but it was still a win.

"Ronald, I pay good money for my hair to look this way. I refuse to get it wet," Daphne said, silently enjoying the way Ron's freckles stood out against his sunkissed skin. His cheeks and shoulders were slightly red and his shoulder-length red hair was damp and wavy, making his bright blue eyes stand out in the sunlight. He really did make her heart skip a beat - not that she would tell him that.

Before Daphne knew it, Ron had pulled himself up onto the pier and scooped her up into his muscular arms.

"Ron!" Daphne squealed, "Put me down! Right now, before I hex you!"

Ron couldn't help himself, he threw his head back and laughed loudly. Daphne was so beautiful and adorable and fascinating. He would never be able to put his emotions into words so he laughed happily, enjoying the way her blonde hair shined in the summer sun and the way her skin smelled like coconuts and sunshine.

He never understood why Daphne chose him those few months ago, but he was so relieved she did. Ron couldn't imagine his life without Daphne. She was a magnet and he wanted nothing more than to be stuck to her because she amazed Ron. She was so different than any other girl he had ever met. Daphne was blunt, insensitive, and sassy. Ron blamed it on Slytherin housing and being raised as a spoiled Pureblood princess, but that's who she was. She told him exactly how she felt and what she was thinking, she didn't play mind games and say anything she didn't mean. Daphne was everything he needed and he didn't even know it.

"Sorry princess, guess I'll have to take that loss," Ron said, laughing as he jumped off the pier with a struggling Daphne in his arms.

They hit the cool lake water with a loud splash, coming up for air quickly.

Daphne glared at her boyfriend, but her annoyance quickly melted at the sight of his bright blue eyes.

She quickly swam over to Ron, throwing her tan arms around his neck as he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ron picked Daphne up easily out the water, droplets of water sliding off Daphne's wet blonde hair onto his body as he hovered her slightly above him.

"You're amazing, Daphne," Ron said, his eyes piercing into hers as the sun beamed down on the two.

Daphne didn't answer, she merely crashed her lips onto Ron's, grabbing his face roughly as her wet lips moved eagerly with his.

Ron's hands tighted around her waist as he slowly placed her back into the water, never breaking the kiss as Daphne wrapped her legs around his waist.

That was the moment Daphne fell in love with Ron.

.

.

.

_Fall_

"That is the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Daphne remarked, crinkling up her nose in disgust.

"Are you bloody mad, woman? This is beautiful!" Ron exclaimed, holding up his deformed pumpkin proudly for her to see.

It was a few days before Halloween and Ron had introduced her to a Muggle tradition of pumpkin craving. He claimed Harry and Hermione taught him years ago and Daphne could only hope their skills were better.

They were currently on Ron's back porch to his townhouse in downtown Wizarding London, sitting on stools as they made a huge mess with their respective pumpkins.

The air was crisp and cool, the sun starting to set over the horizon as hues of pink, orange, yellow, and blue mixed together; various different colors of red, brown, and green leaves scattered across Ron's backyard. The smell of burning wood was drifting across the neighborhood from the street over and a peaceful hum of crickets were echoing throughout the evening.

"That," Daphne giggled sarcastically, pointing at Ron's pumpkin, "Is hideous."

Ron got that cheeky grin on his face that warned Daphne he was up to something. She couldn't have been irritated if she tried. He was her everything.

"Oh yeah? I won't even get started on yours." He rolled his eyes playfully and Daphne huffed, looking down at her own pumpkin. It wasn't that bad.

"At least it's not as ugly as yours," Daphne stucked her tongue out.

Before she could blink, Ron had scooped out some pumpkin guts and seeds and threw it on her cheek.

"Ron!" Daphne gasped, reaching up to touch slimey pumpkin guts across face. She narrowed her icy blue eyes and scooped out guts from her own pumpkin, throwing the messy food right in Ron's mouth. She erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Oy, you think that's funny, do you?" Ron laughed with her, his footsteps echoing against the wood as he made his way to Daphne.

"Oh no, you stay away from me, pumpkin mouth!" Daphne exclaimed, giggling as she stood up from her chair, backing away from a messy face Ron.

She turned around and ran, her laughter carrying in the chilly wind as ran through Ron's backyard. She was without a jacket and barefoot, the soft green grass crunching underneath her toes as she tried to get away from Ron.

However, Ron was an Auror and twice as tall as her and he would be caught up to her in no time.

Being the vindictive former Slytherin she was, Daphne stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and pounced on Ron, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he allowed her to tackle him to the ground.

Daphne smothered Ron's face with messy kisses, not caring at all she was covering her own face in pumpkin guts and seeds. All she wanted was him.

Ron laughed in between Daphne's kisses, wrapping his muscular arms around her small waist. He returned her kisses just as eagerly.

The sun had finally went down, bringing out a full, bright moon that hung high in the air. Stars glittered across the sapphire colored night sky as the temperature slowly dropped.

Ron didn't care. He could spend all night in the grass in the cold if it meant Daphne would keep laughing and kissing him.

Ron knew he was in love with her.

.

.

.

_Winter_

"Daphne?"

As soon as the blonde turned around, she was met with a fistful of cold snow.

"Ron!" She hissed, stomping her foot. "I told you - "

Ron shut her up with a loud kiss.

"I do it just to piss you off," He said, winking playfully and dodging the weakly made snowball she threw at him.

They were currently in a Muggle park, walking around London on a cold Sunday in December. It was a little after lunch and Daphne had agreed to go on a walk with Ron if he promised to behave himself - obviously that was out of the question for the redhead.

Daphne rolled her eyes, shoving the taller male as she made another snowball to throw at him.

Ron's breath was taken away. Daphne was sobeautiful.

She was bundled up in boots, black leggings, his Weasley pullover and old Gryffindor scarf with a Slytherin beanie. Only Daphne.

Her long blonde was curly and blew in the crisp wind. Her bright blue eyes stood out against the pure white snow and Ron had to remind himself to breathe. He honestly didn't deserve her.

As Daphne pulled back her fist to throw her snowball at Ron, she stopped when she noticed his expression.

"What?" She asked and being who she was, threw the snowball anyway. It bounced off Ron's chest lightly and she barely had time to blink before he closed the gap between them, grabbing her pretty face between his large hands.

Blue eyes collided with blue.

"Daphne," Ron said, running a hand through his shoulder length red hair. "You're amazing. I don't why you picked me," He laughed, running his thumb in circles across her cheek.

"But I'm so happy you did. No one matters but you. My family and friends - they love you and even if they didn't, I could care less because I want you forever, okay? I love you, Daphne."

The words were out before Ron even realize what he was saying.

Daphne's heart skipped a beat as unshed tears formed in her blue eyes. "I've been waiting my whole life for someone like you. You've became my entire world. You're my forever, Ron. I love you!"

Daphne threw her arms around Ron's neck, kissing him passionately as snowflakes started to fall on the two, covering them in bright white snow.


End file.
